Illumination lunaire
by Wyppo
Summary: Après avoir envoyé Kurogane à Yuuko, Tomoyo ressent des choses qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenties avant. Loin de sa princesse, Kurogane aussi commence à questionner ses sentiments. Qu’arrivera-t-il lorsqu’ils se retrouveront?


Voici ma toute première fanfiction de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Voici ma toute première fanfiction de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ! KuroXTomoyo ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Laissez moi des commentaires ! ONE SHOT.

C'est une traduction presqu'intégrale de ma fanfic "Moolight Enlightment" disponible ici: "(ajoutez le début de l'adresse de fanfiction . net)/s/4152060/1/Moonlightenlightenment"

Les prochaines fois je posterai les deux versions en même temps! Ca va être moins de trouble, je crois! Bonne lecture!

Enjoy !

Ooooooooooooooooo

Les reflets de la lune sur la peau laiteuse de a jeune femme la faisait paraître encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tsukuyomi s'enfuit de sa chambre en secret. C'était la journée où elle avait envoyée Kurogane chez Yuuko, la sorcière des dimensions. Elle avait envoyé son ninja – son ami- dans l'inconnu. Elle n'était pas inquiète à son sujet. Il était assez fort et courageux pour surmonter tous les obstacles qu'il risquait de rencontrer. Mais, elle n'était quand même pas capable de dormir. Son esprit était étrangement tourmenté par des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties avant. Elle avait d'abord songé à se baigner dans les rayons lunaires pour se reprendre des forces. Peut-être était-elle simplement faible et quelques minutes sous la lune calmeraient son esprit.

Elle ferma ses yeux ravissants et leva la tête en direction de la lune. Elle sentit doucement les rayons caresser sa face, embrasser chaque parcelle de peau exposée par sa robe de nuit. Lorsque, finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'astre de nuit, elle commença à penser à Kurogane. Elle ne savait pas dans quel monde il dormait, mais il était sous la même lune. Cela lui prit quelques moments avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle songeait. Elle ne sentait pas coupable de l'avoir lancer à la rencontre de sa destinée. Après tout, elle l'avait envoyé pour qu'il lui revienne plus fort. Tomoyo sourit tristement. Elle avait besoin d'être près de lui. Il était sa force. La lune pouvait remplir son esprit, mais la présence de Kurogane remplissait son cœur d'amour.

Tomoyo s'assit gracieusement dans l'herbe fraîche. Dans les jardins du château de Shirasagi, la nuit était encore plus belle que le jour. Les fleurs semblaient s'illuminer sous les rayons de la lune.

**« Tsukuyomi ? Que faites-vous ici ? »**

La silhouette élancée de Amaterasu, l'impératrice de Nihon, sa sœur, brilla devant elle. Tomoyo lui sourit, mais ne bougea pas. Amaterasu donna le signal à Souma que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait se calmer ; la princesse n'était pas en danger. La ninja ne sembla toutefois pas se calmer. Souma n'arrivait pas à croire que la princesse avait réussit à se sauver au moment où elle faisait une petite sieste. Tomoyo jeta un coup d'œil à sa garde du corps et éclata de rire. Elle trouvait cela amusant de voir une adulte puissant devenir comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise devant la princesse qu'elle devait protéger.

**« Je me recueille, Amaterasu-chan. »**

**« Et tu ne peux pas te recueillir dans ta chambre ? Par ta faute, Souma-san a presque eu une crise cardiaque. »**

Tomoyo éclata à nouveau de rire et se leva. Elle ajusta sa robe de nuit et envoya un sourire remplit d'affection à sa grand sœur. Incroyablement, toute la colère qu'avait l'Impératrice envers sa jeune sœur s'envola. Elle sentit un doux sentiment l'emparer, une chaleur qui lui fit oublié que la nuit était fraîche. Le rire de sa sœur résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Souma. Cette dernière se calma enfin et entra dans le château, attendant patiemment leurs Majestés.

**« Que fais-tu ici, Tomoyo ? Sérieusement**

… **»,** demanda de nouveau Amaterasu, prenant son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur.

Tomoyo souriait toujours, mais elle se détourna de sa sœur. Elle regarda la lune. La princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kurogane. Et penser qu'il était peut-être en train de regarder la lune avec elle la fit sentir ô combien mieux. Elle ferma les yeux. Kurogane était hors de contrôle, méchant et trop puissant. Il tuait sans raison pour protéger le château. Pour la protéger. Il souhaitait devenir plus fort que quiconque. Et…Tomoyo sourit à la lune. Elle lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait après tout. Et lorsque Kurogane reviendra, il sera plus fort. Et elle sera prête pour lui.

oooooo

oooooo

Kurogane était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était la première nuit qu'il passait loin de Nihon, après que Tomoyo l'ait envoyé voir la Sorcière. Et maintenant qu'il était coincé avec deux enfants, un marshmallow qui parle et un clown, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à Tomoyo-hime ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'envoyer ici…Elle avait le droit de l'envoyer ici. Après tout, il avait prêté serment. Il avait le devoir de la servir elle et elle seule toute sa vie.

Depuis la première fois où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, assise devant lui, ses mains caressantes et tendres sur le corps de sa défunte mère.

**« Laissez votre mère reposer en paix. »**, avait-elle dit.

Kurogane ne se souvenait que de ce qui s'était passé immédiatement après. À ce moment, il se rendit compte que ses parents étaient partis. Partis avant leur temps. Il n'avait plus rien dans ce monde…rien sauf de la haine et un désir de vengeance. Puis, il regarda la jeune et ravissante princesse Tsukuyomi.

Plus rien.

Lorsque finalement il reprit ses esprits, elle était là, à ses côtés, tenant entre ses délicates mains le katana de son père. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules comme une chute de fleurs. Et sa voix était si réconfortante…si chaude. Elle était tellement ravissante et tendre. Elle était composée de toutes les beautés de ce monde et lui de toutes ses horreurs. Elle était une princesse, une Tsukuyomi, comme sa mère. Et lui était un guerrier comme son père. Et il s'était promis que, tout comme son père, il défendrait la Tsukuyomi, qu'il protègerait ceux qu'il aimait avec sa vie. Il s'était juré que, à partir de ce moment, il protègerait sa princesse.

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, perdu dans les souvenirs de son passé, Kurogane se sentit seul. La fillette dormait, le clown et le marshmallow aussi. Le gamin essayait, mais ne le pouvait pas. Il était assis près de la fillette, imitant le sommeil. La peine du ninja augmenta. Il n'avait rien. Tout ce qu'il possédait était à Nihon, loin de lui. Il montrerait à la princesse qu'il avait la pouvoir de revenir, qu'elle avait tord de penser qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

Oooooooooooooooo

**« Mokona aime hurler à la lune lui aussi ! »**

Mokona sauta sur les genoux de Kurogane. Il regarda le ninja. Rien ne se produit. Aucun cri, pas de coups, rien du tout ! Le guerrier continuait à regarder la lune. Mokona se retint de parler encore quelques secondes, sautant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarda la lune lui aussi un moment et demanda :

**« Kuro-sama est triste. Mokona peut le sentir. »**

**« Occupes toi de tes affaires… »**

**« Kuro-sama est triste à cause de quelqu'un. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que vient de dire ? Laisses moi tranquille. »**

**« Mokona est avec Kuro-sama. Mokona sait écouter. »**

Kurogane baissa la tête et regarda à la boule de poil Mokona parler. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais l'immense main du ninja s'écrasa sur la boule de poil. Il se sourit à lui-même, écoutant Mokona crier sous sa patte. Dans son cœur, il se sentit mieux simplement en écoutant Mokona, car ses paroles auraient pu être dites par sa douce princesse. Tomoyo n'avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom, sans rang. Elle souriait. Son ravissant et merveilleux sourire. Et à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, le monde semblait un peu plus léger, plus brillant.

**« Merci, boule de poil… »**

oooooooooooooooo

Après avoir échangé son pouvoir de dreamseer contre le vœu de faire venir Kurogane à Nihon après son aventure à Celes, Tomoyo se sentait à la fois excitée et nerveuse de voir Kurogane revenir à la maison. Elle se leva. À sa droite, sa sœur, l'Impératrice, faisait ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : gouverner. Et derrière la princesse, Souma l'observait avec attention, surveillait ses moindres gestes. Tomoyo savait, même sans son don de dreamseer, que Kurogane arrivait. Elle avait même choisit la robe qu'il préférait. Toutefois, Tomoyo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et cela se voyait sur son visage.

**« Tsukuyomi-hime ? », **lui demanda Souma.** « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

**« Non, Souma-san. »**

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**« Où suis-je ? Les autres… »**

**« Vous êtes au pays de Nihon. Les autres qui voyageaient avec vous sont ici, au château de Shirasaki. »**

Kurogane ouvrit ses yeux rouges et la fixa. Il ne pouvait retirer ses yeux d'elle. Elle était si belle. Rêvait-il ? Rêvait-il de son ange.

**« Princesse Tomoyo…c'est vous. »**

Il murmura ces quelques mots comme une prière. Tomoyo lui sourit. Leur deux cœurs semblaient s'être arrêtés de battre pour ce moment. Ils prirent tout deux une longue inspiration et expirèrent. Elle avait été à ses côtés depuis son arrivée. À chaque seconde, elle avait veillé sur lui. Elle utilisa tous ses pouvoirs pour lui assurer une guérison aussi rapide et efficace que possible. Pour qu'il puisse se réveiller…pour elle.

**« Oui. Bienvenue à la maison, Kurogane. »**

Après une discussion calme à propos de ce qui s'était passé juste avant leur arrivée ici, Tomoyo sourit et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Assise immédiatement à ses côtés sur le lit, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux de Kurogane étaient calmes et aimants. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard dans les yeux de son ami et cela la troubla. Au bon moment, Fay entra dans la chambre, lui donnant juste assez de temps pour sortir de la chambre sans montrer son désarroi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**« Youou … »**

Après le long et magiquement exigeant serment de Kurogane, Tomoyo tomba sur le sol. Se mettant à genoux devant elle, Kurogane soutint et protègea la tête de la princesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle reouvrit les yeux. Kurogane lui renvoya son sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui souriait, mais elle se sentit bizarre. Tomoyo perdit lentement son sourire, et ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus clairs et brillants. Le seul son que Kurogane pouvait encore était son cœur qui battait et de son sang qui lui martelait les tempes. Lentement, il se pencha sur elle. Et l'embrassa. Tomoyo soupira et ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les lèvres de Tomoyo étaient aussi douces et sucrées. Elle répondit à son baiser et le monde arrêta de pivoter. Kurogane la souleva dans ses bras et marcha lentement et prudemment vers le lit où il la déposa tendrement.

**« Maintenant, dors un peu… »,** murmura-t-il, sa voix maintenant tremblante à cause du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

**« Kurogane. Restes avec moi. »,** lui répondit-elle sa tendre et douce voix caressant le corps du ninja.** « Pour un moment… »**

**« Tout ce que tu veux, ma princesse. »**

Kurogane s'étendit à ses côtés. Tomoyo prit sa main avec une douceur infinie pour la déposer sur sa taille. La patte énorme de Kurogane reposait sur son ventre, frôlant la poitrine de la princesse. Cette dernière prit une longue respiration, fermant ses yeux. Elle avait si hâte qu'il revienne de sa mission. Comme cela, ils seraient ensemble à nouveau. Kurogane approcha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée. Il embrassa ses douces lèvres, ses joues et son front.

**« Je t'aime Tomoyo…et je reviendrai pour toi. »**


End file.
